


The Moment

by RABNerd28



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Dates, Flirty Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: Sasuke realized he was in love with Naruto while laying next to him, as they were dying. He thought it would be better for Naruto if he never told him. Let him live out his life without knowing how he felt. The moment he decided that....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was Beta'd very heavily by @Emma_Raye who is making me realize that I use passive voice way too much because I need everything I write to sound like the most dramatic thing in the world (as if the summary didn't give it away). She is also the reason I watched Naruto....and then cried over it.
> 
> Rating my end up being lowered at some point.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto lying next to him. His arm was still bleeding out and dripping into the water below. It was slower and thinner than before. If they didn’t get medical attention soon Naruto was going to die. _They_ were going to die - bleeding out on what was left of the statue, barely conscious. Every single hope and dream Naruto ever had was going to die. All the people Naruto ever helped would be crushed and ruined. All that hope, all that optimism, he would be the one to kill it. Someone that people loved. Naruto, the man that Sasuke loved.

If Sasuke weren't in shock from the loss of blood, he would have been in shock from that realization. The man that he _loved_. He was in love with Naruto. He was in love with that idiot. The stupid idiot who was bleeding out for him. Naruto, who trained for three years to get him back. The one who put everything on hold for him. The one who… might love him back. No, Naruto would never love him back. He shouldn't love him back.

In the haze of it all Sasuke knew that Naruto would never love him the same way. It didn’t matter what they went through. None of the moments mattered because he’d never let anyone know. He’d bury it deep inside him and Naruto would be happy.

He vowed to never hurt Naruto again. If they came out of this alive, he would love him from afar. He didn’t deserve Naruto’s love. He already took away so much of the other's attention - so much of his life. He knew he could never ask for more.

Just Naruto, alive, that’s all he wanted, all he needed. If he could just have that, he would never hurt him again.

-

Naruto might love him back. It might have been the haze and the pain and the delusion, but Naruto might actually be _in_ love with him. After everything they'd gone through, he didn't know if he could bury it down inside- it’d eat him alive.

If they were alive tomorrow, he could never even comprehend the idea of hurting Naruto again. Which is wild, but comforting thought after spending two years vowing his destruction. He could love him, love him close. He wanted the rest of their lives together. Naruto had spent so much time chasing after Sasuke, and all he’d ever had done was push him away. He would never do that again. He'd pull him close and never let go. But mostly he just wanted Naruto. His essence, his very existence. _Him._

Just Naruto, alive. And never hurt again.

-

“Nothing to do with me….” Sakura became deflated at his rejection.

Sasuke stared at her. Maybe in another life, he could have loved Sakura like she had loved him, but that wasn’t this life. If the circumstances that had surrounded his life had never happened and he grew up with a more normal upbringing, there was a chance he could love her. But even then, they couldn’t have ever been together. He did love Sakura, just in a different way. Not the way she would have wanted him to.

He gave her a small smile. Sakura deserved better anyway, she’d realize that someday.

“Thank you,” He said.

She looked up at him, a few tears in her eyes, and a small smile. He then walked away from the gates of Konoha and toward the rest of the world.

He was far enough away that he could barely see the gates, when he sensed a presence in the tree's. His stomach turned, he knew that chakra. His knees started to feel weak, and his heart beat so loud, he was sure someone from the hidden mist could hear it.

 _Naruto_.

“I didn’t think you’d come to see me off.”

He turned to look at Naruto, the man he loved. He hadn’t seen him in over a year. The entire time he was locked away, his thoughts of him had been all-consuming. He had wanted to see him so badly it hurt. He was possibly the only person he wanted to see.

Sasuke could tell that Naruto had grown since the last time he saw him. Not physically, but something was different, more mature about him. But he could tell that Naruto still had that pure heart and energy that he loved. He hoped it would never go away. Naruto stepped towards him, and he felt his chest swelling.

“Here.”

Sasuke looked down to see his headband in Naruto’s hand.

“You...you, kept that thing?”

Sasuke’s heart stopped. Naruto had kept this part of him this whole time. Why would he do that? Especially after everything he’d done to him.

“I’m returning this.”

Sasuke’s heart burst into a million pieces. Naruto didn’t want to be reminded of him anymore. He couldn’t look back at him, the tree behind him would do. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like years.

He’d been wrong. Naruto didn’t love him never would.

He blinked, and took the plunge - shifting his gaze to meet Naruto’s. His breath hitched, and he froze. The look there wasn’t just any emotion - it was hope. The hope that Sasuke would come back to him again. When he came back was up to him, but eventually, it would happen.

He knew he would come back for one reason alone.

“I’ll hang on to it…”

 _Until I can see you again, he thought. Until I'm worthy of being able to love you. Until I'm brave enough to say it out loud_.

“...until our real match.”

Sasuke took the headband, Naruto smiling at him the whole time. He had committed the smile to memory without the Sharingan, never even realizing it. He looked over the headband before pocketing it.

He didn't say thank you, but he thought about saying what he wanted to say for a whole year. He could, right now. Right before he left the village, before he left Naruto...

But that would hurt him too much. It would hurt Naruto, and make him wonder why he wasn't enough to make Sasuke stay. So, he decided to let his actions speak for him. He knew that Naruto would understand its meaning, and it would leave a thought in his head.

He pushed two fingers into Naruto's forehead like Itachi used to do to him. Naruto moved back slightly, more out of surprise than anything.

“Gah,” Naruto let out the noise at the contact. Naruto rubbed at the spot, face scrunched in annoyance. “What was that for?”

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smirk. “See you around, Loser.” Naruto looked up at him, confused, but, that was all Sasuke left him with, not bothering to look back as he walked away.

He might have not told Naruto that he loved him, but he wanted to. He would do it when he worthy of loving Naruto. He would do it when he had scrubbed himself clean of his sins, and deserved to be loved in return.

Only then would he say it.

-

Kakashi called Sasuke back to the village. He'd done his job and was almost ready to go. It hadn’t been hard to leave most of the village the first time. There weren’t many people he cared about in Konoha. He'd already said goodbye to Sakura, as well as Kakashi. He came back when he was needed, or when it was time. He had one thing left to do before he’d be off again.

He had to say goodbye to Naruto.

He hated it the first time, and the second, and the third, and the fourth. He dreaded it more now, the weight of his confession getting heavier every time he saw him. It would be easier to not say goodbye - for him at least. But that would hurt Naruto, and he promised years ago that he would never do that again. He couldn’t hurt Naruto after everything. So, he would say goodbye.

Naruto's apartment was in the same place it had been before the village was destroyed. They spruced it up a bit for the village savior and Naruto deserved it after all he’d been through. Sasuke stood in front of the door for what felt like an eternity. He should knock. He raised his hand to do so, but before he could - the door flew open. There stood his blonde-haired, blue-eyed idiot.

 _His_ Naruto.

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled. Sasuke felt his lips twitch into a smile. Naruto’s excitement always did that. Hell, Naruto always always did that.

“I thought you were going to leave.” Pure hope and warmth radiated from Naruto’s body, as he fidgeted and leaned against the door frame.

“I am.” Sasuke confirmed. Naruto’s face dropped, and Sasuke hated that he seemed to always be the cause of it. “I wanted to say goodbye first.”

“Yeah, okay.” Naruto seemed to be hanging by a thread on the door. He was focused on the ground, gnawing his lip. He pushed the door back and forth slightly as if debating whether or not to shut it.

“Do you, wanna come it?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke answered without even thinking.

Naruto took a step to the side, and extended his arm in welcome. Sasuke stepped inside the apartment, hearing Naruto close the door behind him. Naruto leaned against the door for a moment, clearly trying to find something to say, or knowing what to say and just not being able to.

“Naru-”

“Do you want some tea?” Naruto blubbered, catching Sasuke off guard.

“Uh, yeah sure.”

“Great.” Naruto said, in a way that sounded like a sigh of relief. He paused for a moment before rushing away from the door to start on the tea.

Sasuke stood in the center of the apartment. Should he sit? Should he wait until he was invited to -

“Have a seet, the tea will be ready in a few minutes.”

Sasuke looked at the table less than a foot away from him. Oh. He sat down and waited, the silence between them eating at him.

“Why do you stay here?” Sasuke asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Huh?” Naruto turned slightly from the stove to look at Sasuke.

“The apartment,” Sasuke clarified. “It's so small and I know you could get something better. So why do you stay?”

“It's my home, Sasuke.” Naruto turned back to the stove top. “I wouldn't go anywhere else.”

For a moment, it felt like he could be a jab at him. From anyone else it would be, but Naruto wasn’t one to take petty jabs. Sasuke could understand, but nothing felt like home since the death of his clan.

But, the very few times he saw Naruto, he remembered what home felt like. He always felt warm, was always there and supporting him. He wanted him to be better. Even when he wasn’t around, it felt like he was with him, and would return to him. And he could return to Naruto.

The teapot whistled, and Naruto took it off the stove. He poured two cups, and brought them over, setting one down in front of Sasuke. He took a sip as Naruto joined him.

“It's good,” He said. Naruto nodded.

The silence hung between. Neither knowing what to say. Naruto was the one to break it.

“I've been thinking about something.” Naruto said. Sasuke stared down at the cup in his hands. He didn’t know if he could look Naruto in the eyes.

“When you left the first time, you did this thing…” Sasuke lifted his head up, and looked at Naruto. Naruto was miming the gesture of pushing his fingers to his own forehead. It was endearing and Sasuke felt his lips twist into a momentary smile.

“Yeah.” Sasuke knew that he shouldn’t have done that. It was an in the moment thing and knew that he was going to have to explain himself eventually. Although he’d expected it to be sooner.

“What was it?”

Sasuke felt his heart in his throat. He had known the question was coming, but he’d never prepared to give an answer. Probably because there was only one answer he wanted to give... The outcomes of spilling the true answer flashed through his mind. The worst ones at the forefront: Naruto rejecting him, yelling how he never wanted to see him again. His heart couldn’t take it, a Naruto he could love from a distance was better than none at all.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered. Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts and stared at Naruto. The way his name dripped off his lips...Sasuke swore he fell in love all over again. Naruto was intoxicating. Everything he did, the way moved, spoke, laughed, hell the way he breathed made him sink deeper.

The part of him that was always making his stupid decisions, made him stand up. Made him cup Naruto’s face in his hand. Naruto blinked back at him.

It made him say three little words.

“I love you.”

Naruto's eyes became wide at Sasuke's confession.

“I love you.” He wasn’t sure if he said it again for Naruto or himself, but once he did, he couldn’t stop. He closed his eyes, not able to take the chance to look at those bright blue eyes anymore.

“I'm in love with you, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto didn't make a sound, and Sasuke felt his throat grow sore and choked, fearing whatever came next. Sasuke felt Naruto remove his hand from his face, keeping a hold on it. The sound of scraping letting him know that Naruto was standing in front of him. This was it. This was the moment that Naruto rejected him and told him to leave, to never see him again. He'd have no reason to come back to the village. He'd lose the last thing that felt like home.

Naruto hands caressed his face, tracing down his cheek. Sasuke flinched at the contact. Was he comforting him before he told him to never come back? Before he never got to see Naruto again? Before he let him down?

Naruto wiped something off Sasuke’s face, making him realize that he'd been crying. He opened his eyes, staring at Naruto in front of him. He expected to see anger on his face. But instead there was something he couldn't read. Something much quieter than he expected.

“Say it again.”

It was practically an order. He could deny him. He didn't have to listen. But he wanted a last chance to say it.

The words tumbled out.

“I'm in love with you. I love you.”

The words were choked, as tears streamed down his face. Sasuke wanted to fall in Naruto's arms. The emotional exhaustion starting to hit him. Knowing that this was the last chance to be close to Naruto and all he could do was say it one more time.

“I'm in love with you, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto's face burst into a grin, and he pulled Sasuke against him. He did the one thing Sasuke had dreamed of for so long, the thing of day dreams and late night musings. The one thing he wished could take but had never acted upon.

Naruto Uzumaki kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now infecting you all with fluff.

Sasuke had never felt anything like kissing Naruto. He didn’t think there could be anything better. It was messy, and unpracticed -both trying to find the rhythm. He wanted to stay like that; just kissing Naruto. Kissing the man he loves. He was completely at his will. Naruto could ask him for anything in that moment and he would do it. He would give Naruto everything.

 

Sasuke was drowning. Drowning in Naruto, but he didn’t want to come up for air. He’d gladly end right there in Naruto’s arms. He wanted to spend forever there, but sadly they both had to come up for air.

 

He pulled back, Naruto’s lips chasing his as he did, not wanting Sasuke to escape him just yet. Sasuke broke them apart, taking a breath. He rested his forehead against Naruto’s. He still needed him close. He was still crying, only they were tears of joy. Or maybe it was relief. He couldn’t distinguish between the two in the daze he was in. All he knew was that it was like everything had suddenly fallen into place it was all going to be okay. These feelings had never been a luxury he had before.

 

Naruto held Sasuke’s hand, resting against him. Sasuke was content to just have him there. Everything had just changed between them. They was no going back. Sasuke wouldn’t  even wanted to. Their future was uncertain that… it was okay, better this way.

 

“Sasuke…” Naruto said. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s breath saying his name against his lips. He loved Naruto’s voice. He loved his soft but chapped lips.  He loved having him close enough that he could finally _know_ what his lips felt like. He loved Naruto, his essence, his being - everything.

 

“Naruto…” It was all he could say. He loved him so much. So much of his pain just seemed to disappear. He could breathe easier. The cause was right against him -Naruto.

 

“You’re still going to leave aren’t you?” Naruto’s question took Sasuke out of his thoughts. His chest tightened. He wished he could say no, but he wasn’t done with his journey.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sasuke whispered.

 

He pulled back from Naruto and looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes were now filled with sadness and desperation, and all of Sasuke’s pain seemed to come back. It felt worse than before. He should have waited. Waited to repay for his sins before admitting his love. A love he knew he wasn’t worthy of. It was a love he didn’t know if he would ever be worthy of it. Especially because now he’d broken another vow. He had hurt Naruto, _again_.

 

“I’m not done. There’s so much I have to still pay for. So many things I need to fix.” Tears filled Naruto’s eyes and started to stream down his face. Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto’s . Naruto didn’t want to let it go, but eventually he let Sasuke’s fingers slip though his grasp. He placed his hand on Naruto’s cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

 

“I will return.” Naruto’s own hand joined Sasuke’s, grabbing tight as if it could slip away at any moment. “It will be much sooner than before.” Sasuke could see Naruto’s eyes starting to fill with their standard hope behind the tears.

 

“Will you wait for me?”

 

Naruto stared at him, not answering right away. The weight of the world seemed to rest on his face, as if his answer would change everything. And it would. It would change when Sasuke came back. Because if Naruto said no, he knew that he may as well never come back. He was the only thing he had left here. Naruto was all he wanted, but if he said yes -

 

“Yes.”

 

Sasuke’s heart stopped. Naruto promised to wait for him. Naruto made him want to come back.

 

“I’ll wait for you. But promise that I won’t wait forever.” Sasuke stared at Naruto. “I can’t wait for someone who isn’t going to come back. We both leave the village, we’re ninja. But I’m not going to wait if you’re never going to come back. If you want us to be together, I need to know that you’ll actually be with me.”

 

“I promise.” Sasuke didn’t even hesitate, didn’t even think about it. He’d do anything for Naruto. If Naruto had asked him too, he would have stayed, would never leave again. But Naruto knew him, and knew he couldn’t do that to Sasuke. It was one of the things he loved about him. “I won’t be gone forever. I’ll come back soon. Just…” He felt the tears run down his face. “Just be with me.”

 

“Where was this years ago?”

 

“It was being buried by an idiot who hadn’t realized he loved you yet.”

 

Naruto smiled with that dopey grin that made his stomach turn.

 

“You’re so lucky I love you.”

 

Naruto pulled him close and kissed him again. Sasuke didn’t want it to end. He needed Naruto. He was going to come back, he’d hurt Naruto if he didn’t. This was the last time it was going to happen. The last time he was going to hurt the man he loved. The man who loved him back. Sasuke’s eyes opened wide and he pulled back from the kiss quickly.

 

“Say it again.”

 

He wanted, no _needed_ , to make sure it was real. Naruto gave him a quick look of confusion before bursting out into a smile. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, pulling him close so that there was no space between them.

 

“I love you, Sasuke Uchiha.” Sasuke smiled. Something that he didn’t think he’d really done in years. Tears slipped down his cheeks.

 

“I love you.” Naruto gave him a quick kiss, darting back before Sasuke could capture his lips in his own.

 

“I love you.” Kiss.

 

“I love you.” Kiss.

 

“I love you.” Kiss. He rested his forehead against Sasuke’s, his breathing heavy

 

“Tell me you love me.”

 

“I love you.” Sasuke didn’t even hesitate to say it. He kept it inside him for years and he wasn’t going to hide it any more. Especially not to him.

 

“I love you, Naruto Uzumaki.”

-

 

Sasuke could barely stand, let alone walk. But the village was so close, the gates just ahead. He’d wanted to be back earlier, but things had a way of not working out for him, and he was jumped the day before. The bandits had caught him after a nasty battle. With his chakra so low, he let his guard down. The shots they got in slowed his quick pace into a slow trudge. His travel time turned into a full day, rather than a few hours.

 

The world started to blur in and out. He just needed to make it to the gates and he’d be fine. Naruto would be there and everything would be fine. He just needed to get there. That’s all he needed. Just to get to Naruto.

 

He was at the gates before he even realized it. He was barely aware of his movements, not really knowing how he got there. Just that he was there. He now just needed to get to Naruto. His vision started to blacken more. He began to feel his legs grow more and more weak. They gave out beneath him. He heard the vague sound of people running. But he knew that none of them were who he wanted. His vision left him, and he went unconscious with one word on his lips.

 

“Naruto...”

 

-

 

Sasuke bolted up, breath still heavy. Too focused on the sound to search his surroundings.

 

“Sasuke!”

 

Sasuke turned towards the voice.

 

Naruto was right at his side, bouncing on the calls of his feet, wringing his hands. Sasuke’s breathing started to slow, as he focused on Naruto’s face. Centering himself, he started to take notice of his surroundings. He was in a hospital room. He felt a sharp pain in his side, as he remembered falling at the gates, and the attack. Of course he’d be in the hospital.

 

“Naruto, how long…”

 

“Only a few hours,” Naruto replied, smiling He slowly sat back down. “You were bleeding out, and your chakra was exhausted. I thought…”

 

“You really think after everything, I’m going out like that?” Naruto’s nose crinkled, and he let out a small laugh. Sasuke laid himself back down on the hospital bed. “You’re the only one that gets to take me out.”

 

“Does that include for dinner?” Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He was now resting his head on his hands and looking up at him with a blank blinking stare. God, that face, those _eyes_.

 

“Only if you’re paying,” Naruto smile quickly turned to a scowl, crossed arms included.

 

“You’re so horrible. Making me pay for our first date.”

 

“You’re the one who asked me. You should pay. Besides, I just nearly died.”

 

“I thought you weren’t dying like this?”

 

“I still shouldn’t have to pay for dinner.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“You’re a loser.”

 

There was a beat of silence before they both laughed. In the middle of it Sasuke started to feel a pain in his side again, and let out a loud groan. Naruto climbed next to him on the bed. He rubbed at Sasuke’s side lightly, seeming to take away the pain.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You can thank me by paying for dinner.” Sasuke frowned and sighed.

 

“Fine, but nothing expensive.”

 

“Sasuke, my taste has not changed in the time that you’ve been gone. We’re getting Ramen.”

 

“Not tonight you’re not.”

 

The two looked over at the door. There stood Sakura, a  clipboard in her hand.

 

“Sakura,” Sasuke said. She didn’t even look like she knew them, instead that they were any other patients. She was in her element. Sasuke was glad that she became a doctor. She was amazing at it.

 

“Hello, Sasuke,” She replied. “You’re not leaving this hospital room. You’re chakra still hasn’t been restored, and you’re stitches are too fresh. Most people wouldn’t even be conscious right now.”

 

“I’ll live,” Sasuke said.

 

“He’s already decided on how he’s going to die.” Naruto said. Sakura huffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“You two are the worst.” She said. “And you have to stay here for three days.”

 

“I will be fine if I stay for less time.” Sasuke never liked hospitals, and wanted out as soon as possible. The quicker he left, the better. It was then that he noticed Sakura’s eyes. They were practically on fire. Sasuke’s mouth went dry.  

 

“You are staying here _for three days_.” Not dumb enough to rebel in the face of an angry Sakura, he nodded.

 

“Good,” She chirped, back to her usual pleasant demeanor. “Now I have other patients to attend too. Don’t do anything to break your stitches. Nice seeing you again.”

 

“You too.” Sasuke said, finally getting the courage to speak as she walked out the door. He turned to Naruto. “When did she get so scary?”

 

“She’s always been that scary. You just never noticed since you were too busy brooding.” Naruto leaned back in his chair.  “What are you going to do locked up here for three days?”

 

“Be bored out of my mind,” He looked Naruto up and down. “Unless there was something to distract me.” Naruto blushed, turning to face the door.

 

“Uh,” Naruto began to rub at the back of his neck, a blush clearly forming. “Sakura said that you shouldn’t do anything to break your stitches.”

 

“I don’t get how you talking to me would break my stitches.” The redness stretched to Naruto’s ears. Sasuke smirked, well aware of what he’d done.

 

“You’re such a pervert. Haven’t even taken me on a date and you’re already thinking like that.”

 

Naruto turned, mouth agape before pointing at him.

 

“You did that on purpose!”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Naruto slammed his head onto the bed. Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto’s hair, and gave a small chuckle. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Naruto turned his head slightly, looking up at Sasuke with a pout. Sasuke.

 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

 

Sasuke’s heart stopped. In the time that he’d been gone, all he wanted to hear were those words. Just to be reminded that it wasn’t all a dream. Reading it in letters just didn’t leave the same impact as hearing it from Naruto’s lips.

 

“I really am.”

 

-

 

“We don’t have to go to Ichiraku’s,” Naruto said. “I would be fine wherever you wanted.”

 

After being released from the hospital, the first thing he had done was grab Naruto and drag him down the streets of Konoha. He wanted to do something normal with Naruto. He felt warmth in his chest at the thought. Him and Naruto, on a _date_ -

 

“I don’t care where we go as long as I’m with you,” Sasuke said, giving a quick squeeze to Naruto’s hand. Naruto was blushing, and looked like he was about to squeal.

 

“When did you get so good at that?”

 

“At what?”

 

“You know? You’re flirting.”

 

“I have no idea. I just like making you blush.”

 

Naruto hid his face in Sasuke’s shoulder. He was too cute when he did stuff like that. Just giving Sasuke random bits of affection.  Squeezing his hand, kissing his cheek, nudging him with his head. Sasuke started to notice a couple of glances from people around them, but chose to ignore them. He only wanted focus on Naruto tonight.

 

Ichiraku’s was right up ahead. The glow coming from it was warm, and he could tell that there was no one inside. It would just be him and Naruto for a bit.

 

“Have you ever actually even been in Ichiraku’s?” Naruto asked him, as they got closer.

 

“Yes, but not since I was a kid,” Sasuke admitted.

 

“Well they’ve changed the menu since then,” Naruto told him. He suddenly ran forward and pulled on Sasuke’s arm, dragging him along.

 

They entered the small restaurant, a girl behind the counter waved to Naruto.

 

“Hello, Naruto!”

 

“Hi, Ayame,” Naruto replied. He sat down at a chair, and turned to look at Sasuke, gesturing for him to sit down. Sasuke joined him, and noticed Ayame give him a skeptical look.

 

“Is this Sasuke?”

 

Naruto nodded. “Yup.”

 

She looked Sasuke over, as if deciding if he was worthy of Naruto. Finally, she gave him a smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Naruto talks about you all the time.”

 

“He does?” Sasuke blinked several times. He never realized how much of Naruto’s life he took over. _Talking about him all the time_. To people that Sasuke didn’t know.

 

“Pretty much,” She replied.

 

“Ayame…” Sasuke gave a side glance to Naruto, who had ducked his face into his hands.

 

“What? I think it’s cute.” Ayame shrugged and handed a menu to Sasuke. “Let me know when you’re ready to order.” She then  cups of tea in front of them, and stepped in front of the stove.

 

“Don’t I get a menu?”

 

“Why? You order the same thing every time.” Naruto opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it and just pouted as she started on his order.

 

“So, you talk about me all the time?” Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face. Naruto almost slammed his face on the counter. Did Ayame have to blab his secrets?.

 

“It’s cute, really. Flattering even.” Sasuke shrugged, still grinning at Naruto.

 

“Shut up.” Naruto moaned out and then perked up. “I refuse to be embarrassed for the rest of the night. What are you going to order?”

 

“Um,” Sasuke looked down at the menu. It was stupid that he felt inept at this. “I don’t know, what do you normally get?”

 

“Large miso pork with a naruto fish cake.” Sasuke gave him a look. “What?”

 

“You have toping named after you?”

 

“More like I’m named after the topping.” Naruto beamed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re very proud of that aren’t you, loser?”

 

“Little bit,” Naruto admitted. “Now order, before I order for you.”

 

“Fine. Ayame,” She looked up at Sasuke, only stopping a moment. “I’ll take the same as Naruto.”

 

“Got it!”

 

“Thank you.” Sasuke looked over at Naruto again. He had a dreamy little look on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“This is so… I don’t know - homey,” Naruto replied. “I never thought I could get you to do something like this.”

 

“And to think, all you had to do was ask.”

 

“Well you’re always out there doing super cool things, or whatever it is that you do.” Naruto looked down at the counter, slouching and biting his lip. Sasuke’s journey - a sore spot.

 

“You could come with me,” Naruto gave him a look, as if he would take it back. “I mean it.”

 

“Yeah,” Naruto said. “But, then who’d be here to miss you.” Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s hand in response.

 

“Also Kakashi would get mad at me for skipping out on my duties, given that I’m probably going to be the seventh Hokage.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, yeah. He actually asked Tsunde to wait for me to finish my training before she retired.”

 

“Why did he take it again?”

 

“He wanted to honor Obito’s memory.”

 

Sasuke nodded as he took a sip of his tea. Honoring his friends memory was admirable of Kakashi. He would have done the same for Naruto. Although, he doubted the village would ever want him to be Hokage.

 

“You’re going to make a great Hokage.”

 

“It hasn’t even actually been decided yet, and you’ve already decided that.”

 

“Well I know you too well. You inspire people. I’d follow you anywhere.”

 

“I think you’re biased.”

 

“Maybe. But, I’m right.”

 

“Well it was bound to happen at some point.” Sasuke poked his fingers into Naruto’s forehead.

 

“Gah. Idiot.”

 

“Loser.”

 

“Here you go boys.” Ayame slid their bowls in front of them. Sasuke thought it smelled like heaven. It made his mouth water. They thanked her and dug in.

 

-

 

“See ya, Ayame,” Naruto said as they got up.

 

“Anytime Naruto,” Ayame replied before turning her attention to Sasuke. “It was very nice to meet you, Sasuke.”

 

“Likewise,” Sasuke nodded at her. He felt Naruto grab him by the hand as they exited the restaurant.

 

“You have a look on your face,” Naruto said. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing,” Sasuke shrugged and squeezed Naruto’s hand. “I’m just happy.”

 

Naruto just squeezed Sasuke’s hand back and smiled. The silence was comforting. Walking down the street with Naruto made Sasuke feel so content. It was so simple. It could happen to anyone, but he never thought anything like that could happen to him.

 

He loved it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a million years. It should have taken less time once winter break hit, but I got writers block. More like editors block actually. lol. Also, I killed my beta with this. Because fluff.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto’s sleeping form. He wanted to slide back into bed, and holy Naruto close, kissing him all over. But, he could only stay a few days, and needed to leave. He still had more to fix.

Naruto stirred , muttering something in his sleep. Sasuke smiled, and took his time to finish getting ready. He grabbed his sword off the table and attached it to his hip.

“Mmm, Sasuke,” Sasuke froze, before slowly turning to Naruto. He was still asleep, but he was moving. “Right there. Feels so good.” Sasuke felt a familiar heat pool below his stomach. Naruto was dreaming about him. Like that. Letting out those little moans. Sasuke wanted to climb on top of him, wake him up, do things that would make Naruto’s thoughts solely of him.. But he was already running late. He also wanted something for Naruto look forward to for next time.

He made his way back to the bed, and pushed back Naruto’s bedhead., kissing his cheek. Naruto slowly started to open his eyes, and turned to look at Sasuke.

 “Morning, loser.” Sasuked said.

“Idiot.” Naruto groaned out. He pulled Sasuke down to his lips, giving him a quick kiss.

“Were you dreaming about me?” Naruto’s cheeks turned pink, and glanced away from Sasuke.

“No.”

“You were saying my name, practically moaning.” The pink extended to Naruto’s ears.

“If you like, I can say your name like that.” Naruto’s eyes grew wide. Sasuke smirked, and kissed Naruto’s neck.

“Naruto.” He moaned between kisses. Naruto’s hands moved to the back of Sasuke’s head, running his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke moved back to Naruto’s lips, giving him another deep kiss, before separating.

“I’m leaving today.”

Sasuke removed himself from Naruto, and walked towards the door. It was a couple of seconds before he heard Naruto let out a very loud “Gah!” followed by a bang as he fell from the bed to the floor.

“You can’t just leave me hanging like this!” Sasuke opened the door and glance back at Naruto.

“Something to look forward to next time.” 

Sasuke smirked, and closed the door behind him. He knew what Naruto was going to do next, and leaned back against the railing right by the door. Several banging sounds came from the apartment, before the door was slammed open by Naruto, who only stopped because he saw Sasuke in front of him.

“Don’t do that!” Naruto’s crossing his arms, nearly pouting. 

“I knew you’d come after me.” Sasuke took a step forward and wrapped his arm around Naruto’s waist, pulling him close.

“When are you coming back?” Naruto asked as he placed his arms around Sasuke’s neck. His irritation dissolved the second Sasuke’s arm brushed against his lower back.

“It’s going to be a little longer this time. I’m going further out..”

Naruto brushed Sasuke’s hair to the side, showing off his rinnegan.. Then kissed him, deep and slow. Sasuke didn’t need his eyes to memorize every time Naruto kissed him. Naruto broke the kiss, his lips just centimeters away. Sasuke could still feel his breath on his lips.

“Come back soon.” Sasuke nodded, and gave Naruto one final kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

Snow fell down around him as the hawk landed on Sasuke’s shoulder, and dropped a scroll into his hand. He gave it a pet on the head, and a small treat. It gave him a small affectionate nip in thanks. Sasuke opened the scroll, seeing Naruto’s messy handwriting made him smile.

_Sasuke,_

_If this got to you before you left, then that means you were waiting for my response, which you say you don’t do, but you still like to occasionally hide your feelings so I’ll live. Anyways, I’m going on a mission soon, so we’ll be out of contact for a bit. Something about secrecy and giving away out position stops us from sending anything outside of mission reports. Which is upsetting since, I’m not going to be able to tease you. I’ll probably be gone by the time you get it, so don’t bother rushing home to see me off._

_When you do get back, I want to-_

Sasuke had to skip over part of the letter. It was definitely something he shouldn’t be reading on a rooftop in the middle of the day. He sometimes forgot the things that Naruto could think of.

_If that’s going to make you come back to me sooner. Or it could just keep you up at night. :)_

Sasuke had to stop himself from covering his face and screaming.

_Please hurry back. But not too soon, or you’ll miss me. I hope you always miss me. Not like you’ll never see me again. More that you miss me when you’re gone. I miss you. I love you. Which doesn’t sound like you. You literally memorize everything. I love you. Okay, last time. I love you, you loser._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

_P.S._

_I lied. I love you!_

Naruto was right, Sasuke had everytime that Naruto had told him he loved him committed to memory. Both in writing and when Naruto spoke it. He loved being reminded that it was true. That Naruto loved him. It shouldn’t be that special, but it was. Sasuke was in love with Naruto and Naruto loved him back.

He rolled the scroll back up and placed it in his bag, next to Naruto’s other letters. He jumped down from the roof into a back alley. He made his way out, and into the busy streets. He’d originally only stopped here for some supplies, but it wouldn’t be safe to travel with the snow storm brewing.

There were few people out. Although the citizens were used to the cold and snow, none of them wanted to risk being out in the storm. Those that were out barely glanced his way. He knew that there were people all over that didn’t agree with Konoha for pardening him from his crimes during the war, so he had to be careful in certain places. Mostly in smaller countries, but he didn’t want to risk it in the larger countries either.

There was a little restaurant up ahead,he could get some food to go. He was close when he stopped.

Less than ten feet away, Naruto walked out of the building. Sasuke ducked behind the building to his right. He didn’t expect Naruto’s mission to take him this far out. He peeked from behind the building. Naruto was dressed in winter clothing, all bundled up. It was adorable.

“You can’t eat ramen the entire time were here.” He saw Ino walk out behind Naruto.

“There’s nothing stopping me.” Naruto replied, as he scarfed down some ramen.

“Me. I’m stopping you,” she replied. “This is your last time eating it. I swear all that salt is going to kill you.”

“Then I’ll die doing what I love: Eating Ramen.” Sasuke could practically hear Ino’s eye roll.

“Come on. We’re going back to the daimyo’s house. It’s freezing.”

Ino pulled on Naruto’s arm as she walked. He kept his fork in his mouth, as he was pulled along, before shaking free of her grasp so that he could walk freely. Sasuke watched as Naruto slurped more of the ramen, but when they were at the alley he was hiding in, Naruto stopped. Sasuke knew that he only had to look to the side to see Sasuke, so he quickly jumped to the roof and hid before Naruto could see him. He didn’t want Naruto risking his mission by having open contact with him. Especially if it involved the Daimyo.

“What is it Naruto?” He heard Ino say.

“I thought I saw something.” There was a moment of silence. “It’s nothing.” He heard Naruto’s footsteps in the snow, followed by Ino’s.

-

Night fell over the city. The daimyo's house was giving off a completely warm glow. There were very few guards, the time of peace putting even the more powerful people at ease. He could see Naruto in one of the rooms, completely alone.

Sasuke had followed Naruto and Ino from the rooftops. While Ino had let her guard down, Naruto had kept his senses alert. He could easily sense that someone was following him. Looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Sasuke should have found a way to talk to him without drawing attention. He really shouldn’t be stalking his boyfriend in place neither were  familiar with. Could he even call Naruto his boyfriend?

He watched Naruto turn out the lights, leaving the fireplace ablaze. Sasuke watched the guards rotate and hopped quickly over the wall and onto the balcony. He mentally prepared himself for an attack. Despite past experience, Naruto wasn’t an idiot.

The door slid open easily. Naruto wasn’t in front of him. He was about to look to his side, when he was punched in the face. He staggered,thrown off balance. He was suddenly pressed against the wall, a kunai at his throat. There was a slight crash as several things fell off the nightstand that got caught between them.

“You’ve been following me,” Naruto said, teeth gritted and voice deep. “What do you want?”

Sasuke took a moment to adjust his other eye to the dark, but his rinnegan was able to pick out the details in the dark immediately. Naruto had barely put an inch of space between them. Sasuke couldn’t see the beautiful blue eyes, but he could see Naruto’s furrowed brow, and clenched jaw. His hair had become more of a mess than usual somehow, more all over the place.

“Let me go, loser,” Naruto moved his face back and eyes became wide. “Otherwise this is going to become embarrassing.” Naruto dropped the kunai.

“Sasuke.” Naruto pulled back completely. “What are you doing?”

“I saw you earlier. You’re on a mission, I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

“And yet breaking into the daimyo’s place seemed like a good idea.”

“Not everyone agreed with the Kakashi’s decision to let me go free. It’s better I saw you alone.”

“Under the cover of night? Are you trying to be sexy and mysterious?”

“No. It leaves less of risk of being discovered.”

“You know you were more flirty last time I saw you.”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the hip and pulled him close. Naruto’s face turned completely red.

“If you wanted to be flirty, you shouldn’t have pulled away.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Gladly.” Sasuke leaned into kiss him.

“Naruto!” Naruto pulled back from Sasuke’s lips at Ino’s voice coming through the wall. “I heard something crash. Are you alright?”

The door cracked open, and Naruto practically jumped out of Sasuke’s arm. Ino turned on the light, and paused as she saw Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto put a finger to his lips. She gave a small nod and closed the door behind her, before running over.

“Sasuke! What are you doing here?” She had a very large smile on her face. Sasuke had expected her to hug him, like she did when they were younger. But let out a relieved sigh when she didn’t.

“I was in town.”

“So that racket was you?” Sasuke glanced over as Naruto’s ears became red.

“He snuck up on me! I thought he was an assassin or something!” Naruto lifted his hands and moved them back in forth.

>

“You’re so defensive Naruto. You act like I’m going to punch you for hurting Sasuke.” He deflated. “I’m not twelve anymore.”

“You can still punch him. He can take it.” Naruto’s eyes and mouth became wide.

“You are a traitor!”

“You’re so overdramatic Naruto. Come on Sasuke” She grabbed Sasuke’s hand and pulled him by the fire. “I want to hear all about what you’ve been doing since you left.”

Sasuke was suddenly pulled down next to her. He looked back at Naruto, who was walking over. A small smirk was on his lips _Bastard_ , Sasuke thought, teasing was _his_ move.

-

“It’s so thick.” Ino said as she trudged through the snow. Ino and Naruto had finished a trade agreement with the Daimyo, and had met Sasuke at the gate as when they were leaving. The snow storm had stopped, and Sasuke was now going to leave on his own journey. “Are you sure you won’t come back to Konoha?”

“I still have my own mission to finish.” Sasuke replied.

He glanced over at Naruto, who wasn’t looking at him. The snow seemed more interesting as he made  small patterns with his foot.

“Well, don’t be a stranger.” She gave him a bright smile. “Let’s go Naruto.”

“I actually need to talk to Naruto.” Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke, while Ino tilted her head to the side. Her brows furrowed as she tried to read his face.

“Go on ahead.” Naruto said. “I won’t be long.”

“Are you sure?” Naruto nodded. “Alright. If you’re not caught up in a few hours I’m sending a search party.”

“I’m not going to kill him.”

“You never know.” She gave them both a wave, and a wink. “See you in a bit Naruto. Come home soon, Sasuke.”

“See ya.” Naruto said, as Sasuke nodded. She hopped into the tree’s and quickly took off. Naruto turned to Sasuke. “What is it that you wanted to ta-mmpf!”

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the tree and kissed him, easily slipping his tongue in Naruto’s mouth, who pulled him close and sliding his own tongue along Sasuke’s. They broke the kiss, Naruto eyes were glassy and half closed. Sasuke nearly swooned.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you.” He was playing with the edges of Naruto’s jacket.

“I figured.”

“You also can’t write me such a raunchy letter, and expect me to do nothing about it the next time I saw you.” The red on Naruto’s cheeks began to spread in a way that had nothing to do with the cold.

“I-um.” Naruto stuttered. Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto’s hair.

“I still haven’t checked out of my room. We have time.” He leaned in for another kiss, but Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, stopping him from pressing his body completely against Naruto. A smirk on his face.

“I have to go.” And he side stepped Sasuke. Sasuke blinked rapidly. What just happened?

“What?”

“I have to get back to Konoha.”

“What about-” Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck, and pulled him close. His lips were right by Sasuke’s ear.

“Think of it as a something to look forward to for next time.” Sasuke’s cheeks became heated.

“I deserve that.”

Naruto chuckled and gave him a quick kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
